percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Wrath of Ouranus: Chapter 13
Josh's P.O.V I tried to find my friends who had just turned invisible, but the thing is that they needed a magic item to do it. I can do it naturally. I bend the light around me, making me invisible, then Luna and Annabeth gasped. "Josh?" Luna gasped. "How, what...." "Shh..." I told them. "Meanwhile, let's keep quiet or anyone will notice us!" "Oh, okay..." They said. The place is so dark that we couldn't see anything, so I decided to light a ball of light in the palm of my hands. I looked around the place and shone the light around the room. The door next to us leads to another packs of animals, but this time they were gerbils. What we need is a golden gerbil, one of its kind, but the golden gerbil isn't easy to find. Me, Luna and Annabeth looked around for the golden gerbil. I can't seem to find it. Luna and Annabeth can't seem to find it either. I continued to walk around the store to find another cage full of mice. I remembered how mouse are related to gerbils so I wanted to check out some golden mouse. I looked into a cage full of mice but there's no golden mice there. I kept looking and looking, deeper and deeper into the shop each time, and no golden gerbils is found. Finally, I decided to just end the search. "I've had it! Let's move!" "But, we're lost." Annabeth whimpered. "I don't know which way to go." "That's easy." Luna told us. I stared at her. Then, Luna crouched and touched the floor, and she pointed straight to the door to our left. Together, we bolted through the door and since I had a view of the warehouse so perfect that I knew each and every door that would get us out of here. "That way!" I told them. They followed my lead since I'm the only one who knows the place very well. To be honest, this is the first time I've been to this place, and I don't know how I know this place so well I just did. "To the left!" I said. "No!" Luna told me. "I can sense Cyclops in there." I stopped and listened for a while. Indeed they were cyclops that are waiting for us. I decided to go left, and Luna and Annabeth thinks this is a good idea. I saw the exit, but unfortunately it's not the same exit as before. We were in another place. We were in the woods. I looked around us, confused. "What has happened here?" I asked. "First time, it's in the pet shop, and now it's in the middle of the jungle. What is going on?" Just then, a monster came from behind the trees, and we drew our weapons. The monster turned out to be a chimera, but it didn't do anything. It just howled at the sky. That's when I and Luna looked at the sky. The sky is back, now is much much heavier than before. The sky dropped on us very fast. I jumped to the left and Luna jumped to the right. Annabeth had barely enough time to just look at the sky before she dodged it. The sky dropped on Annabeth and her whole body is trembling. Me and Luna stepped forward to help Annabeth, but there's some kind of invisible force that prevents me and Luna from getting near Annabeth and the sky. Whenever we tried to get closer than 2 meters in radius from Annabeth, an invisible wall prevented me and Luna from reaching Annabeth. I watched in a surprise as the sky begin spewing out monsters in all directions. I couldn't believe what I saw. Hundreds of monsters snarled at us. Then, a voice laughed. "Hello, my dears!" Luna looked angry, and I think she knows who the voice is. The voice sounded like a female. "You!" Luna growled back at the voice. I didn't know what is happening but she appears to recognize who the voice actually belongs to. "Oh, Josh! How nice to see you! I really liked when you're a child. I was watching you, enslaved by your own mother." I froze. How could she knew that my mother enslaved me when I was 5 years old? This is something that I promised myself to never ever ever ever ever talk about to anyone else. I was also spending my whole lifetime to get rid of my memory. Now what would my friends say about this? Category:The Wrath of Ouranos Category:Chapter Page